In numerous architectural applications, it is highly desirable to have a fixture which can be mounted alone, or in conjunction with similar fixtures, to provide uniform illumination at a suitably high level in the vicinity of walls forming outdoor passageways or in the vicinity of access doors.
While numerous luminaires for this general purpose are available, each has some shortcomings which render it unsuitable over an extended interval of time.